Breath For Me
by 100 Years Of Hamburgers
Summary: "I can't swim. This was my first though as i plummeted towards the sea with the muffled voices of the other nations ringing in my ears and the wind strongly blowing into my face it wondered how i was going to get myself out of this one." Contains FrUK And USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Hi There, ^u^**

**This is my first story and i haven't actualy written anything before so please feel free to correct any spelling mistakes i have made.**

**So, I Noticed that there isn't that many Fanfictions for the paint it white movie.. So!, I Wrote one, Its from the scene when all the nations jump out of the ship into the ocean and end up on that island..? Gosh, i hope you know what i mean.. But it's Kinda FrUK And Usuk So Yeah.. I Changed the plot abit... But Hey! its fiction i can do whatever i want with it...**

Breath For Me.

I can't swim.

This was my first though as i plummimted tomwards the sea with the muffled voices of the other nations ringing in my ears and the wind strongly blowing into my face it wondered how i was going to get myself out of this one.

It wasn't a easy thing for a former pirate to admit he couldn't swim infact it was damn right shameful it had nearly been the death of me more times then i could count but no matter how hard i tried i couldn't teach my self and i refused to admit to anybody that i can't swim.

i was going to die, but anything was better then becoming one of those noppera creatures.

I shut my eyes waiting for the impact of the water, how long have i i been falling?, i opened my eyes expecting to see the other nations, but nothing where had they gone...

Im going to drown.

A Cold sharp pain stuck all around my body like lightning as i slammed into the surface of the water, i tried to move my limbs but they wouldn't respond it was cold.. i was tiered i could feel my eyelids dropping as i felt the cold water seep through my clothing.

No.

I can't die like this, i tried to fight back i weakly kicked against the water somehow making my way back to the surface and being welcomed by the cold night air, but it was short lived.

As the waves repetivly battered against me and i frantically kicked against the water it became harder to keep my head above the surface. In a final attempt i took a deep breath of the cold air and felt myself sink underneath the waves, i gasped and tried to take another breath only to be welcomed by more salty water, my lungs where on fire and gasped again only for the pain in my chest to be increased and my limbs started to go numb and black spots started to invade my vision, I Gave up.

"im sorry.. "

I Thought as my eyeslids closed shut and the pain slowly faded away into nothing.

Where was Angleterre?

As i kicked my legs under the strong current of the water, only one person was on my mind.

I Knew he couldn't swim so i tried to stay close to him as we fell from the noppera's ship but somehow i ended up losing him before i struck the water.

" Angleterre! "

Nothing, i frantically looked around hopeing to see him, but he was nowhere, i looked in every direction hopeing too see a glimps of blond or any sort of person would be good, i doubt i could carry him back since the waves seemed to be getting stronger.

" Angleterre! "

" Francis? "

That isn't him, i quickly turned around to see a dark blond mop of hair swimming towards me.

it was Amérique.

" Dude, what are you shouting about?, we need to get to the shore"

He doesn't know, " No no, have you seen angleterre? "

" Anglete- Oh! you mean Artie, no i haven't but im sure he can swim back by himself so comon the water's freezing" he grabbed onto my colar at a attempt to drag me with him

" arrêtez-vous Amerique!, he can't swim we need to find him!"

" Artie can't swim? "

"No, he can't thats why we ne-" I was inturupted as a flash of red seemed to catch my eye, i turned around to see a small dot of colour about 30 meters away sinking under the surface"

I felt my blood run cold as i didn't realise i had started swimming towards it and and amerique shouting at me to come back.

" angleterre, la noyade, sauver. "

I heard the words come out of my mouth but didn't remeber saying them, suddenly i noticed Amerique was already swimming ahead of me, he seemed to have understood what i had said as he drove underneath the waves about 10 meters in front of me.

after what felt like hours he finally emerged to the surface with a worried expesion on his face.

" Arthur.. cant.. too.. . reach... "

He gasped for another breath and dove under the water for a second time

"AMERIQUE!" I felt myself shouting, i didn't need too dead people on my hands and he had a reputation for pushing himself too far.

how long had i been waiting, i stared at the same spot waiting for him to come back up from the water, 103... 104... 105.. i counted inside my head, and just as i was about to dive down after them he appeared back from the waves but this time he was clutching onto somthing.

Angleterre.

Cold

As I grabbed onto his wrist my lungs screaming for oxygen i noticed how cold his body felt even under the water, my mind seemed to kick into action as i swam as fast as i could towards the surface, as the cold air hit my face i pulled him onto my back and started swimming towards the surface as fast as i could ignoring the frenchmans shouting.

i could feel the water in his lungs slosh around and it became harder to keep him above the surface, but as i felt the small grains of sand around inside my shoes i realised i had reached the shore, and the French man wasn't far behind.

quickly i took Arthurs limp lifeless body and put it onto the ground, i stared hopping to see the slow movements of his chest, of his breathing but nothing.

He wasn't breathing.

I heard francis run up behind me only to stop and stare.

"W-What do we do!" I Screamed

He paused for a second and quickly shoved me out the way and nelt down to arthur and started pressing on his chest.

I Could hear him muttering somthing

"ne me quitte pas l'angleterre, vous ne pouvez pas me quitter."

I felt useless as i just stood there not sure what to do, and after about 10 minuets the french man started to pant and get tiered, i felt the tears at the corners of my eyes as i looked apon my former mentor, my arthur, he can't leave me, not yet.

" i can't do this amerique.. please.. take over..."

He sounded desperate.. i didn't really know what i was doing but suddenly i was leant over arthurs body pressing onto his chest again, i could feel the tears running down my face, he still wasn't breathing even after all of this he still wasn't...

a undesirable gasping sound broke me out of my thoughts as i looked up to see green eyes staring weakly back at me.

"A-Arthur!" I Shouted backing away from his small framme to gve him some space.

He gasped out again weakly before his eyes widened and he leant over to hs side and started chocking out the bile and sea water.

Am I dead?

"A-Arthur!"

Was that Alfred?...

As i stared forwards i could make out two figures but couldn't get a clear image.

a sinking feeling hit my stomach as i instetivly curled over to the side and started chocking and felt my stomach contract as fluids start coming out of my mouth, it hurt my throat but it wouldn't stop, as soon as it stopped i feel weakly onto my back and stared at the sky forggeting about the other two's presense until i felt something grab my hand.

"Arthur.."

**Gaah!, Sorry i know this is really short.. ;_;**

**If I Get any reviews.. then maybe i will Make a second chapter, but i doubt it will since im not very good at writing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**- I'm sorry for the typos and spelling mistakes In the last chapter I have to admit I knew they were there but I do not know how to edit the text once I've posted it, it's a shameful thing to admit.**

**Oh wow, thank you! You actually reviewed my terrible story :D and I'm a awful awful human being for not updating! I'm terribly sorry. And this time I wrote this on my iPod which.. Has a spell checker! Hazah! ^^ Ok let's do this!, oh and i tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it :)**

"Arthur?.."

A familiar voice seemed to snap me out of my daze as I weakly looked over to see a Frenchman and an American staring at me with a odd expression of their faces.

"Arthur?" the voice repeated again with more authority this time but still fairly timid.

I opened my mouth to speak but only succeeded in making a groan escape my lips and increasing the fire in my lungs.

"it's ok if you can't speak dude" he smiled

I felt surge of protest rise up in the back of my mind to challenge the American but ignored it deciding it probably wasn't a good idea considering my situation.

"lapin? You can hear us right?" the other figure leant Down to my level

I blinked and tried to speak again

"D-Don't call me t-that... f-frog" I barely choked out feeling the coarse sand on my lips when I spoke.

He seemed like he was going to retort back but swallowed his words and smiled instead

"returning to your old self already are we? He spoke but with a sad tone in the back of his voice.

I smiled but started to feel my eyelids dropping

"hmmm... T-tiered.. " I mumbled out barely over a whisper.

"No Artie you can't sleep!" I heard a American accent shout, I'm surprised he heard me.

"calm down ameriquè it's ok if he sleeps"

The end of the others voice seemed to be trailing off as darkness consumed my thoughts once again but this time I knew It would not be permanent...

**France's pov =u=**

"Stupid american", I cursed under my breath as i bent down to pick up a small piece of drift wood.

we had brought Angletere further up the beach until he regained consciousness, and since it was getting darker by the minuet it seemed like a good idea to start a fire, but of course I had to go and get it since the self-proclaimed "hero" refused to leave Angletere alone with me, which is utterly ridiculous to think that I would try to pull something on him while he was in this state, I'm not heartless.

I looked down at the piece of driftwood in my hands

"too small.. " I thought out loud, honestly who thought it would be this hard to find adequate sized piece of wood.

I looked up to the shore and gazed down The long stretch of island that traveled down it, where on earth where we? A small light caught my attention down the end of the island it was so tiny I thought I had imagined it but as I squinted I realized I wasn't seeing things sadly I could not say the same for Arthur, flying pink bunny was it? I'm not sure...

But I leaned closer to inspect that dimly lighten object, it was flickering. A fire? Does that mean the other nations were Alive and here on this island?

I'll tell ameriquè about it once I get back, I sighed and reluctantly started to search for firewood again breaking my gaze for the small flickering object.

**Alfred's pov =v=**

Cute.

Damit alfred now is not the time for these thoughts,

But I couldn't help it, Artie looked so cute when he was sleeping and that red jumpsuit was only making things worse.

"grrgnn.." I grumbled trying to demolish all of my inappropriate thoughts.

I brung my knees up to my face and leant my face on them.

" man I'm hungry..." I had already checked my pockets about 50 times in the last minuet searching for any traces of food but every time all I could find was my now broken iPhone due to water damage and a pocket full of sand.

I sighed and looked over at Briton again, he blonde hair has fallen over his eyes covering most if his face and his cheek as pressing against the ground.

So cute.

"Graaaahh! Stop that!" I shouted trying to once again remove these thoughts why am i suddenly thinking like this?

"Stop what?" a voice said

I turned astound to see Francis smirking at me with the Smallest amount of firewood in his hands you could ever imagine.

"u-uh.. Nevermind, say? You sure that's enough firewood frenchie?"

"I have a name. And it is not frenchie." he glared

And put the fire wood onto the ground "if you think you could do a better job zen be my guest crétin"

Cretin? I have feeling he just insulted me in French but I let it slip.

"nah!, the heroes gotta look after Artie!" _besides I wouldn't leave him here with you considering your track record _I added in my head.

He mumbled something under his breath then straightened himself out "well, I saw a campfire at the beach, maybe ze other nations are close to here?"

"well maybe, but we should wait until dayli-" a small noise from behind me stopped me from talking.

I turned around to see a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Artie dude your awake!"

He blinked and stared at me before speaking.

"where are we?.." he groaned while trying to sit up

"hey! Take it easy!". I leant towards to stop him but he just batted my hand away

"I'm fine you twit i can sit up by myself"

"you don't look fine to me have you forgotten what just nearly happened!?"

He started at me the Dropped his gaze onto the floor and said nothing succeeding in making me regret what I had just said.

"oh... Sorry dude I didn-"

"it's fine" he cut in

"but you n-"

"I Said. It's Fine." he repeated.

I looked followed his gaze to the floor before snapping back up "Oh! You asked where we are right? Were on an island that's about all we know at the moment" I admitted I sighed and brought my knees down and crossed my legs.

"I see. " he muttered, he seemed a bit dazed but I couldn't blame him.

" so frenchie, did you say you saw a campfire or something down the coast? "

"hm, yes we should head out as soon as its daylight since I can't imagine there is much point staying here after zat."

"alright then!, should we try to make this fire then"

**Arthur's pov =w=**

Did somebody take a brick and jam it inside my skull? I'm starting to think they did since this blasted headache won't seem to go away.

I sighed and looked up at the weak fire Alfred had constructed, then over to the two sleeping nations, they insisted that I got some rest but considering that I have had more sleep then those two I seemed like a better idea if I stayed awake.

I had just practically died three hours ago... I didn't feel like it, just black and nothing but a sublet whispering until I found myself on the beach again, what would of happened if they had not of found me..

"no." I thought aloud, there is no point in thinking like that... I brought my knees up to my chest and sighed once again watching the fire, what's going to happen to the world...

**Francis's pov =u=**

"Arthur?! Alfred?!" I shouted

Where we're they?! They where here a second ago and know they are gone, I ran past the trees in the forest, it was Alfred's idea to come in here but it seemed so much smaller on the outside.

"Hello?!" I shouted pushing my way through the leaves, I looked up to see a small white figure in the distance

"Hey You!" I yelled

But it just turned to me and laughed before disappearing into the veil of trees.

I followed its moves twisting around the large plants and reaching a clearing, the figure stood there, wait.. That's no human, it was white with a stalk coming out of its head with a green light on top and no face, but it was holding something a knife?

It grinned showing a set of sharp teeth then grinned before fading away.

I stopped for a second before noticing two figures sprawled across the ground where that creature at once been.

Alfred and Arthur.

My heart stopped as I ran towards to see no reaction to my presence,

"Arthur?.." I bent down to feel his pulse, nothing.

I bent over to alfred.

Nothing.

"No, no no.." I cupped my face in my hands

"this can't be happening we where at the beach a second ago... And now they're dead.."

A small chuckle snapped me out of my trance as I looked up to see Arthur's body slightly trembling as a laugh escaped his lips,

"A-Angletere..?" I leaned toward to get a closer look,

"morning sunshine" he smiled his expression gone no eyes or nose just a mouth with a large set of long sharpe teeth, and I screamed.

**Alfreds pov =u=**

"Arthur?" a figure is standing in front of me, he has short blonde spiky hair.. It looks like Arthur but somehow I know it isn't, I walked toward and put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention but get no reaction.

A small chuckle sounds from behind me catching my attention and making me turn around, there's nothing there.

"haha, Arthur maybe I'm seein-"

Arthur's gone.

"Arthur? Where did you go..."

I looked up and around the trees and looked up to the sky, it was dark? I thought it was daylight a second ago... Oh well.

I started hiking through the woods turning left right and just going in any direction, I was lost...

I sighed and rested onto a tree and felt something rustle as I leaned onto the trunk of the tree, a piece of paper was nailed to the tree, odd I swear that wasn't there before.. I reached forward and pulled it off the bark.

"hello"

That is all it said, I started to feel breathing on my neck making my limbs freeze, there was somebody close behind me.

I slowly turned around ready to hit my attacker in the head until a i faced a blank two blank faces, Francis and Arthur with no eyes mouths.

I started to scream.

**Ah.. Ok, that's chapter 2!, i swear this will make sense just stick with it! Gah this felt so much longer when i wrote it... D: **

**Ok, i'll try and update as fast as i can! thank you for the reviews and i promise.. this does make sense.. :D**


End file.
